Toph and the Angels of Stone
by Krazy Ky-Sta Hatter
Summary: Rose is horrified when she finds herself trapped ina strange world after her DimensionCannon breaks. Now she has to rely ona bunch of kids to help her, stuck in the middle ofa war and totally confused. But she wasn't the only one to come through. The Doctor crashes into a parallel universe to find a blind girl fighting off Weeping Angels. Can they help her find her friends in time?


**_Hi Everyone! This story was inspired by a picture of Toph fighting off Weeping Angles. Sierra Lyon and I got talking, and soon we were doing a collaboration. It kind of follows two different lines. One of Rose with most of the Gaang. And the Doctor and Martha with Toph._**

**_This first chapter is centered mainly around Toph. So no Doctor or Rose yet... but they will come! And the next chapter won't belong. Already most of the way through it._**

**Hope you like this!  
**.

.

.

* * *

**Angels in the Dark**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Toph lay on her back, staring up at the sky. She knew that if she had sight, she would be seeing the roof of earth that ever hung the entire Western Air Temple. It was uncomfortable. Don't get her wrong, she loved earth, but it just felt so weird having that much earth simply suspended over her head. Earth was what she would see, but all she saw now was the constant blackness that had been her life.

She wasn't angry or upset about it. She was more than used to it. She had learnt to see the world in her own way a very long time ago. She could live without having to see anything. And to be honest, the darkness was as comforting as the feel of earth under her feet.

What was annoying her, was the horribly loud sound that was unmistakably Sokka snoring! How was anyone supposed to get any sleep with that noise going on. And the shaking it was creating through the ground was not helping either.

Grumbling she got up. What she needed was a walk. Maybe, if she was about for long enough, she would be so tired that when she got back, she would be out to it in seconds and wouldn't have to worry about the snoring.

"Toph, is that you," came Suki's voice. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk," she replied. "I can't sleep though that beast's noises! And no, I don't mean Appa!" Suki giggled when Toph pointed towards the origin of the snoring.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm blind, not an invalid!"

"Okay, have fun then."

"Don't worry, I will. With the peace and quiet I'll get out there, I'll probably stay out there! Do you know how weird it feels to have that much earth over your head? It's unnatural!"

"Err… Most nights you sleep in a rock tent…"

"Yeah, but that's just a thin layer, like a roof. I can handle being in a cave, because that's got earth all around it. But _that_ much earth, with no walls and no bending?!" Suki giggled again.

"Alright then. Hope you _do_ get some sleep… And don't stay out too long!"

"What are you? My mother?" Toph muttered as she walked away. Suki's giggling was blocked out by the sound of rock moving.

She tunnelled her way through the ground, out of the temple, just like she had when she went to find Zuko. They had made her close it on top after that time so no one could find them. It wasn't really fair. She had no other way off that damn place. Stupid Air Nomads, hadn't they ever heard of a place called _the ground!_

.

When she finally emerged from her small tunnel, she was both sad and happy to be out in the fresh air. As she walked, she could feel the vast open space around her. There was a small forest just off to her right. She always enjoyed forests, and at least she would have cover. No one in the gang could complain that she was out in the open, giving them away.

She walked quite a way, till she felt the exhaustion weighing down on her. So, finding a nice soft spot of moss, she set up one of her earth tents. It was only two sided tonight. It was hot and the air was nice.

So now, with only the subtle, ambient noises of the forest, she was deeply asleep in seconds.

Something she would very soon regret.

* * *

**?…DW…?**

* * *

Toph was woken when the cart she was in bumped over a rock. She turned groggily and… _Cart?!_

What the hell was she doing on a cart?!

"Hey! What's going on!" she shouted.

"Sounds like she's awake," she heard a voice.

"You sure she's one of that Avatar's accomplices?"

"Positive. Looks just like the picture. She's that Earthbender one."

"Ain't she deaf or something?"

"No, she's blind, you idiot."

"Let me out!" Toph shouted at them.

"You sure she's not deaf?" the second voice asked. "She's pretty damn loud."

"Let me out now, before I break out and kick your stupid asses!"

Both of the men cracked up laughing. "I'd like to see you break out of that. It's metal, sweetheart!"

"Not a problem!" she said. They had no idea who they were dealing with. They did not know that she was the first ever Metalbender!

.

"Hey, what was that?" she heard one say.

"Where?"

"Hey, look at that there." The cart stopped and she felt both men get down. "What is it?" Their voices were further away now.

"It's a statue. Some sort of lady with wings… A lady with wings?"

"Do you think it's meant to be of a spirit?"

"Argh! Holy shit, dude, it just moved!"

"What? Hey, where did that one come from?"

"What's going on?!" she shouted at them. She could feel the strangest thing. One moment she could feel some sort of rock. Then, for a split second, it was gone, replaced with the quick movement of new feet…

Her head shot up at the sound of a scream.

"Arzon? Arzon, where did you go? Arzon? Hey! …What the hell are-"

… Silence…

She couldn't hear anything. No one was moving. Her hearing was much stronger than most peoples, since she had to rely on it more than sight. She normally would have at least heard that man's heavy breathing… but there was nothing.

"Alright, that's it! I'm coming out!"

She grasped at the sides of the cage till she could feet the minute fragments of earth within yield to her, then she ripped the doors apart. She jumped down onto the ground, and she felt them.

Four large figures. They felt like the shape of a woman, but they had large wings coming out of their backs… and even stranger… they were made of stone.


End file.
